


Einen Heckenritter zu lieben

by Serpentina1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: Wäre Prinzessin Myrcella ‚Baratheon’ nicht gestorben, so hätte all dies wahr sein können – fernab von Ränken und Intrigen – auf der wunderschönen, entlegenen Insel von Tarth...





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Verzichtserklärung: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Figuren und Handlungen, welche von G.R.R. Martin erdacht und geschrieben wurden.  
> Mein Schreiben dient lediglich der Unterhaltung und verfolgt keinerlei finanzielle Interessen. Einzig die von mir erdachten Personen und die unmittelbare Handlung dieser Geschichte gehören mir.

„Das ist alles, was ich bin – kleine Löwin –” flüsterte er. Bedauern und Verzicht schwangen in seiner Stimme, intensiver und eindringlicher, als je zuvor. 

Federzart glitten seine Fingerknöchel über ihre Wange, folgten in einer Geste aufrichtiger, verzweifelter Zärtlichkeit den Konturen der noch immer feuerroten Narbe, die in einem sichelförmigen Bogen ihre Ohrmuschel umspannte, bevor er sich auf seine Fersen zurücksinken lies um auf das dämmrig grüne Blätterdach der uralten Hecke zu deuten, das sie beide wie eine Laube umgab. 

„Ein landloser Ritter, so arm und abenteuerlustig wie du ihn dir nur vorstellen kannst. Nicht einmal die Gewissheit auf ein verlässliches Nachtlager, um dein hübsches Haupt darauf zu betten, kann ich dir bieten. Kein Heim. Doch wie selbstsüchtig und skrupellos ich auch immer sein mag – ich liebe dich – viel zu sehr um dir je die Bürde eines solchen Lebens auferlegen zu wollen...”

„Das ist nicht alles was du bist, oder sein könntest,” widersprach sie eindringlich. Um ihre Worte zu betonen, drückte sie dabei seine Hände – sanft, doch voller Zuversicht.

„Was sonst könnte ich dir jemals sein?” fragte er bitter, bevor er den Kopf abwandte – zu aufgewühlt um sie auch nur einen Augenblick länger anzusehen. 

Die sanfte Berührung ihrer Hand, welche sich voller Zärtlichkeit an seine Wange legte, fühlte sich an wie nichts sonst in seinem Leben – ließ sich mit nichts vergleichen, was er je zuvor gefühlt oder ersehnt hatte. 

Seine Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst als er sich der Berührung des süßen, goldhaarigen Mädchens entgegenlehnte, das hier mit ihm gemeinsam, inmitten trockener Blätter, in einer Hecke kniete, wo goldenes Sonnenlicht den Boden in einem Tanz aus Licht und Schatten verzauberte. 

„Du wärest – mein –” flüsterte sie, so leise, dass er fast nicht zu glauben wagte die Worte tatsächlich gehört zu haben und doch klangen Überzeugung und Entschlossenheit darin mit, „so wie ich – dein – bin, ganz und gar...“ 

„Das – bin ich längst…” krächzte er traurig. Ein bitteres, mutloses Lachen löste sich von seinen Lippen. 

„Dann – ‚Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser’ – ” erklärte sie sanft, wobei ein süßes, restlos bezauberndes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte, „bedenkt, dass Ihr als Schwager König Tommen’s aus dem Hause Baratheon – dem ersten seines Namens – gewiss kein landloser Ritter bleiben würdet.“ 

„Du...“ ergänzte sie dann eindringlich und weit aufgewühlter als es zuvor den Anschein gehabt hatte, „du könntest – so vieles sein – mit mir, an deiner Seite... Das schwöre ich dir, bei den alten Göttern und den Neuen!“

„Das ist es nicht, weshalb ich dich liebe, Myrcella – „ murmelte er ergriffen, während er seine Stirn gegen ihre lehnte. 

„Ich weiß,” flüsterte sie schlicht. Sanft, doch voller Entschlossenheit umfasste sie sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Dies ist der Prolog zu einer längeren Geschichte. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen zu hören, wie Ihr darüber denkt.  
> Serpentina


	2. Schneeweiß wie aus Meerschaum

_Einige Monate zuvor:_

 

_~Lord Selwyn~_

 

In einem endlosen Strom eisigen Wassers prasselte der Regen herab und verwandelte den Boden vor dem Burgtor in weniger als einem Tag in lehmigen Morast.

 

, _Der Winter naht.’_

Wohl bekannt und weithin gefürchtet warfen die Worte des Hauses Stark auch auf der Insel Tarth ihre Schatten voraus.

 

Zwar herrschten hier noch immer überwiegend sommerliche Milde und die sanfte Wärme des Spätsommers und noch standen Bäume und Büsche in dichtem, üppigen grün, ohne den Hauch einer herbstlichen Färbung, doch immer öfter peitschten nun auch herbstliche Stürme die saphirblauen Wasser.

Mannshohe schaumgekrönte Wellen brandeten in die Bucht, stiegen die weiten, sandigen Strände bis an die sanftgeschwungenen Dünen und Hügel hinauf, um das flache Sandufer bei ihrem Rückzug mit einer langen, weitgefächerten Schleppe aus Meerschaum zu bedecken...

 

An manchen Tagen schienen die Wolken die grünen Hügel beinahe berühren zu wollen, wenn sie wie jetzt, grau und regenschwer vom Meer hereindrängten.

Immer häufiger gab es nun auch Regentage wie diesen, an denen die Sonne nicht durch die Wolken zu brechen vermochte um an ihrem Lauf den Stand der Tageszeit erkennen zu lassen.

 

Der Winter nahte in der Tat und Lord Selwyn konnte nur hoffen, dass _sie_ rechtzeitig heimkehren würde. Eine aussichtslose Hoffnung wie es schien – und doch nicht weniger tief empfunden.

 

~~~

 

Es war an einem solchen grauen, regenverhangenen Spätnachmittag, da sich drei unbekannte Reiter der Burg näherten.

 

Die Beine ihrer Pferde waren bis zu den Bäuchen mit zähem, klebrigem Schlick bedeckt, der sogar bis hinauf zu den Stiefeln der Reiter und den Säumen Ihrer Umhänge reichte.

Umhänge, die so rein gar nichts über Identität oder Absichten der Reisenden verrieten, da sie weder haustypische Farben noch Wappen erkennen ließen.

Die Pferde hingegen waren allesamt drahtige Apfelschimmel und stammten unverkennbar von der Insel Tarth, was vermutlich bedeutete, dass sie am Hafen gekauft, getauscht oder gemietet worden waren. Wenn nicht gar gestohlen... Voller Anspannung betrachtete Lord Selwyn weiterhin die Fremden. Er seufzte. Es blieb wahrlich nur zu hoffen, dass Letzteres sich nicht als wahr erweisen würde.  

 

Noch immer war von den Reisenden kaum etwas zu erkennen. Sie alle hatten die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge tief ins Gesicht gezogen, um sich vor den unangenehm vom Meer hereinpeitschenden Sturmböen zu schützen. Doch je näher sie kamen desto besser traten Einzelheiten und Unterschiede ihrer Erscheinungen hervor.

 

Zwei von ihnen waren Männer – geübte Reiter wie es schien, Krieger vermutlich – gemessen daran wie fließend sie ihre Bewegungen den teils unsicheren Tritten ihrer Pferde im schlüpfrigen Morast anzupassen vermochten. Doch war es noch immer unmöglich ihren gesellschaftlichen oder militärischen Rang oder gar ihr Alter zu erkennen.

 

Einer schien verwundet zu sein, da er den rechten Arm in seltsam passiver Weise vor der Brust hielt und die Zügel stattdessen nur mit der Linken führte.

 

Beide trugen Schwertgürtel.

 

Der dritte Fremde hingegen nicht.

Die gesamte Erscheinung jenes zerbrechlich wirkenden Reisenden bot ein Bild der Erschöpfung und Verletzlichkeit.

 

Es mochte sich hierbei eher um eine Frau oder vielmehr um ein junges Mädchen handeln.

Blonde Haarsträhnen fielen unter der Kapuze hervor und für einen Moment – einen kostbaren, flüchtigen Augenblick hoffte Lord Selwyn, hoffte wahrhaftig – bevor er die Vergeblichkeit dieser ohnehin nur wagen Hoffnung erkennen musste.

 

Selbst mit dem besten Willen – unter der Annahme, dass das Haar während der Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit möglicherweise gewachsen war und die dunklere Färbung durch die Nässe oder den Schmutz erklärt werden mochte – musste er sich die Wahrheit eingestehen.

Die junge Frau, welche leicht nach vorn gebeugt auf dem Rücken ihres Pferdes kauerte und dabei hin und wieder vor Schwäche und Erschöpfung zu schwanken schien, war viel zu zierlich und bei Weitem nicht groß genug als das sie diejenige hatte sein können, auf deren Rückkehr er – den Jahren ihrer Abwesenheit zum Trotz – noch immer hoffte. So schmerzlich die Erkenntnis nach dem kurzen, flüchtigen Hoffnungsschimmer auch sein mochte – _sie_ konnte es einfach nicht sein.

 

Ihre beiden Begleiter schienen deutlich besorgt um ihre Mitreisende, verging doch kaum ein Moment in dem ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sie gerichtet war um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie zurecht kam.

Als sie das Burgtor erreichten, konnte Lord Selwyn schließlich den Grund dafür erkennen.

 

Das Gesicht des Mädchens war noch immer fast vollständig durch die Kapuze ihres Umhanges verborgen, doch das lange, goldblonde Haar, das über ihre rechte Schulter nach vorn fiel, war von Blut durchtränkt und verkrustet. Es musste von einer Wunde ihres Gesichts oder Halses herrühren und noch immer bluten, wie er vermutete, denn er konnte Spuren von altem und neuem Blut darin erkennen.

 

Wer diese Fremden auch waren und welche Absichten sie verfolgen mochten, gemessen an dem Zustand in dem sich diese junge Frau befand, war es vermutlich das Beste nach Maester Carron zu schicken. Es ging ihr wahrlich nicht gut, wie er erkannte – und mit einem Mal war er tatsächlich froh darüber, dass das hier ganz sicher – _nicht_ – seine Brienne war.

 

_~~~_

 

Er erwartete sie im äußeren Burghof, als sie hereinritten. Sie alle waren in der Tat durchnässt und äußerst schmutzig. Von Nahem betrachtet bot die junge Frau sogar einen noch erschöpfteren, jammervolleren Anblick.

 

Sie war eine wahrhaftige Schönheit, daran bestand kein Zweifel, doch irgendjemand hatte augenscheinlich danach getrachtet ihr eben diese zu nehmen.

Eine lange sichelförmige Wunde umspannte die Kontur ihrer linken Ohrmuschel und klaffte tief im Fleisch ihrer Wange.

Strähnen ihres Haares waren mit den neuerlich überkrusteten Wundrändern verklebt und schienen diese schmerzhaft zu spannen, wann immer sie den Kopf wandte.

 

Der dunkelhaarige Mann – jener, welcher beide Hände benutzte – streckte ihr die Arme entgegen, um sie vom Pferd herunter zu heben und sie folgte dieser Aufforderung. Schwach und haltlos sackte sie gegen ihn. Er hielt sie und es war anzunehmen, dass es ihr wohl nur dadurch gelang sich überhaupt auf den Beinen zu halten.

Nur Augenblicke später war auch der andere Mann an ihrer Seite, berührte sanft und voller Sorge ihre Schulter.  

 

Dann, straffte sich seine Haltung. In einer einzigen, fließenden, geschmeidigen Bewegung wandte er sich zu ihm um und strich die Kapuze seines Umhangs mit der Linken zurück.

Die Überraschung traf Lord Selwyn wie ein Schlag. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen, als er sah, wem er da Einlass gewährt hatte. Inmitten seines Burghofes stand, einhändig und goldhaarig, kein anderer als der ,Königsmörder’.

 

_~~~_

 

„Lord Selwyn,” begrüßte er ihn, höflich, doch mit unverkennbarer Dringlichkeit. „Meinen aufrichtigen Dank, dafür, dass Ihr uns in einer Notlage Einlass gewährt. Ihr werdet viele Fragen haben und ich versichere Euch, zu Allem Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Ich bin Jaime Lannister, Herr über Casterlystein und dies sind Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser und – die Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon – meine Nichte. Wie Ihr seht wurde sie ernstlich verwundet und bedarf der Hilfe eines Maesters. Wenn Ihr uns also freundlicherweise die notwendige Versorgung zukommen lassen würdet, so stehe ich tief in Eurer Schuld.”

 

„Gewiss soll Eure Nichte jede Versorgung erhalten, derer sie bedarf – da wir _Niemanden_ abweisen, der unsere Hilfe erbittet,” bemerkte er mit deutlicher Schärfe. „Doch ist mir wahrlich an einer Unterredung mit Euch gelegen, Ser – ich bitte um Verzeihung, Lord Lannister,” ergänzte er, sichtlich um Höflichkeit bemüht, doch ohne Ablehnung und Geringschätzung gänzlich aus seiner Stimme bannen zu können.    

 

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, kehrte er dem Königsmörder daraufhin den Rücken und wandte sich stattdessen einer Gruppe Bediensteter zu, welche sich im Burghof versammelt hatten um einen Blick auf die seltsamen Fremden zu erhaschen.

„Gaelys,” rief er und winkte eine der Mägde heran, „bitte zeige unseren Gästen den Weg zu Maester Carron’s Laboratorium.”

„Und Villie,” wandte er sich an den kleinen Jungen an ihrer Seite, „du läufst schon vor und siehst zu, dass du ihn findest, ja? Beeile dich!“  

Ganz wie er es erwartet hatte breitete sich ein breites, begeistertes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der Jungen aus, das seine abenteuerlichen Zahnlücken erkennen ließ. „Aye, Milord,” beeilte er sich zu versichern, bevor er stolz davon stürmte um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen.  

Nachdem dies nun also geklärt war, wandte Lord Selwyn seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem verwundeten Mädchen zu.

 

„Lady, Myrcella,” begrüßte er sie mit möglichst freundlichem und beruhigendem Lächeln. „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung für den Mangel an Herzlichkeit. Wenn Ihr Gaelys nun zu den Räumen Maester Carron’s folgen würdet. Ich werde derweil ein Gespräch mit Eurem Onkel führen. Eure Wunde wird gut versorgt werden.”

 

„M-meinen verbindlichsten Dank, Lord Selwyn,” erwiderte sie sichtlich angestrengt und um ein höfliches Lächeln bemüht, welches allerdings nur schwach und kraftlos ausfiel.

 

Während des gesamten Gesprächs hatte Ser Bronn vom ‚ _Schwarzwasser?’_ – nun, da musste er wohl irgendetwas missverstanden haben, wie es schien – die Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon gestützt, die noch immer gegen ihn gelehnt dastand.

 

„Könnt Ihr laufen?” raunte er soeben in leisem, verhaltenem Ton, wobei er den Kopf zu Ihrem herabsenkte.

Sie nickte, mit beinahe grimmiger Entschlossenheit, doch strauchelte bereits beim bloßen Versuch einen Schritt zu tun.

 

Ein Schatten der Besorgnis huschte über das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Ritters. Mit weit größerer Behutsamkeit als man es ihm aufgrund seiner rauen, ungehobelt wirkenden Erscheinung hätte zutrauen mögen, hob er die verwundete junge Frau empor.

„Es ist schon gut, spart nur Eure Kräfte,” beharrte er in Anbetracht ihres schwachen Protestes.

„Kommt, kleine Prinzessin,” murmelte er in besänftigendem Ton und sichtlich erleichtert entspannte sich Myrcella Baratheon. Ihr Kopf sank erschöpft an seine Schulter, als sie beide sich nun umwandten um der Magd zu folgen.

 


End file.
